


Stay

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kissing, POV Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Lysandra, still trying to heal from the mental disturbances of helping defeat the Valg and the King of Adarlan, joins Aelin in bed for the night.
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Lysandra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just have so many gay ships from _Throne of Glass_. This is definitely one of them.

It was the middle of the night when Lysandra threw herself onto Aelin’s bed in the castle at Rifthold. Aelin ignored her for a few minutes, still recovering from draining the well of her magic when saving the people of Adarlan from the destruction of the Glass Castle. But Lysandra, in human form, let out a massive sigh, and Aelin finally turned to her, feeling their legs pressing together.

“What?” she demanded.

“I can’t sleep.”

“I see that.”

Though it was dark, Aelin was sure Lysandra was frowning. But Aelin was too tired to apologize. Lysandra pressed herself up against her. And while she had feelings for Rowan, this was... different. Lysandra often shared her bed, and Aelin was more than comfortable with it. She enjoyed her time at night with Lysandra, though the courtesan hadn’t made any moves to sleep with her. But she rose and lit a candle, and Aelin was met with that sweet, seductive mouth, and those green eyes that were trained for the bedroom. Lysandra settled herself back down, and started running a hand over Aelin’s bare thigh over the blanket.

“You look very nice in that nightgown,” Lysandra commented.

Aelin just frowned. “What is this?”

“What do you want it to be?”

The words were purred, low, and throaty. Aelin grabbed Lysandra’s hand and sat up, cupping her cheek in her hand.

“You don’t have to do this. I know you’ve been hurt. I know that being good at--at _this_ , isn’t the life that you wanted. We do not have to do anything.”

“But I want to.”

“Lysandra, you’re tired. You’ve been through a lot. You’re not thinking clearly.”

Lysandra leaned in, pressing her forehead against Aelin’s, and Aelin couldn’t help but close her eyes at the contact of her sweet, golden skin against hres. She breathed in as her friend exhaled, sharing her breath. A familiar sensation fluttered low in Aelin’s abdomen.

“Can I at least kiss you?” the former courtesan asked.

Aelin then challenged, instead of answering, “Are you feeling all right? I know the Valg--”

“Stop,” Lysandra commanded. Her body trembled against Aelin’s, and on instinct, Aelin took her into her arms. Lysandra just started nuzzling against her, even as she trembled with the horrifying, frightful memories. “I cannot talk about that. I don’t want to.”

“Then what do you want?”

Lysandra laughed, the sound almost hysterical in the dark of Aelin’s bedroom. Her friend said no words as an answer, instead bringing her lips to hers. Aelin froze, knowing the horrors her friend had been through, knowing all the ways she’d been forced to sell her body, the abuses she’d suffered from Arobynn. With all that in mind, she could not kiss back, could not show her affection without fear of hurting her.

Lysandra pulled away, and even started to get off the bed, disappointment etched into every seductive line of her body. Aelin reached out, fingers capturing her wrist. Her pulse thrummed beneath her thumb. Calloused skin rubbed against smooth velvet.

“No,” Aelin told her. “Stay.”

“No, I should not have done what I did.”

“Lysandra, I just do not wish to bring you harm.”

Her friend turned to her, smiling though her eyes were limned with silver.

“You won’t.”

But, seemingly realizing that Aelin had no wishes to touch her tonight for fear of hurting her, Lysandra shifted into the giant, fluffy form of the ghost leopard, and collapsed on the bed with Aelin, tail wrapped possessively about her body. Aelin snuggled up to the fur and warmth. Now this, this she was alright with. The fluttering left her abdomen, and went up to her chest, where it settled as comfortable warmth. Aelin wrapped an arm about Lysandra -- who chirped at her -- and pulled her close.

“I do care about you,” Aelin told her. “Very much so. You mean the world to me. I just worry what would happen if I get to close.”

In response, Lysandra nuzzled Aelin’s face, and then licked her nose. Aelin giggled, scrunching up her face against the wet sandpaper tongue.

“Go to sleep,” she told her friend.

A grunt was what she got in return, and then a huff that blew her hair back. Laughing again, Aelin pressed kisses to her forehead, not even concerned if hair got in her mouth. She and Lysandra fell asleep embracing each other.


End file.
